Colliding Worlds
by Sissy Ficcer
Summary: On Hiatus, May be abandoned
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** *Waves* Never figured myself to be doing a cross over this early on in my fandom life, but the idea bit me and so I ran with it. Hopefully this being my first attempt at such won't scare too many of you off, or that the way I merged the two universes won't be too much of a turn off. *nervous look* Oh right I should probably list my warnings and such now...

**Warnings and Notes:** I'm not adverse and in some instances, depending on pairings, am a slash fan so the potential of there being a guy/guy or girl/girl pairing is there depending on how things go as this is written. I'm also going to try and take my cue from DGM in turns of tone and though will try and put some more light hearted and attempted funny moments in here, this isn't going to veer into pure humor or crack for the majority of the fic and instead will be a bit on the serious and heavy side of the tone. This means potential for darker subject material and violence. There will probably be swearing and mentions of sexual acts though nothing in detail. Also there will be **SPOILERS** for the D. gray-man canon in recent chapters as I draw inspiration from it and figure out how to add it into this story. So if you are not caught up in the series or follow it regularly you may find things in here that might confuse you. I hopefully don't have to warn for any spoilering of the Harry Potter books as there will be elements from all books used at my discretion within here.

Also, I'm going to say it now instead of waiting until they are introduced but some of the Exorcists and Noah, to fit this setting have been modified a bit in age and for my own amusement and hopefully yours, in gender. That means some of the characters may be younger or older in this fic then they are in canon however I'm going to try and keep personalities as much the same as possible with only minor tweaks here and there to show they grew up differently. And about the gender issue I made Alma and Kanda both female, the reason why will be explained later on so yeah Fem!Kanda and Fem!Alma you have been warned.

Since this is getting a bit long I'll end now and anything new that needs warning about I'll add to the appropriate chapter. Thank you for that and on with the fic. Hope you like it.

* * *

Though you'll never find it written in any history book within this world, what I am about to tell you is that of the truth and clear picture of this world. For you see there once was a man who wanted to change the world and purge it of the sins that humanity had poisoned itself and the world with. He wanted to create once again the cleansing through destruction like that of the time when God told Noah to build an Ark. However noble this act would seem to many when one looks out across the land and the vile and corrupt nature many of mankind fall into.

There is one flaw within this 'kind' act of purification.

The one who denounces humanity does so at the same time that he blasphemies God. With methods that are far from that of a manner to liken it to the will of God he helps people commit a great sin that many are unaware of when they bend their knees in prayer. To call back the souls who had died and gone on to be placed back into the arms of God. It was this act that had God turn his back upon this man that had once been right, and thus, the man who had done this all for God became bitter and started it all again. Claiming now that the God of humans was the false God that needed to be destroyed along side the pitiful creatures known as humans.

This began the Hidden War fought by the Apostles of God in the Vatican and the clan of Noah led by the Millennium Earl. Both sides raged and fought one another neither side seeming to fall or surpass the other for many years. Until a young boy appeared that could tip tides of the war in the favor of either side.

The war kept one for another number of years and then suddenly stopped. As if it had never occurred at all. The evidence and documents that were brought about by this war were destroyed by order of the current Pope of the time. Believing that most of the experiments and procedures they had to allow in the name of survival and the war were to finally end and never be repeated again upon another human. An optimistic hope that few truly believed in as the church as a whole swept those dark times into a corner in hopes to never have to repeat them again.

At the dawn of a new century the acts were repeated again.

This time with better results as new technology was employed, and a few furtive individuals brought along knowledge of a different kind. Of a magic that was like, but yet completely different from the alchemical studies and Forbidden Arts that a few salvaged documents hinted about in a time no one alive had seen. This wizardry at first was seen as what it was, magic, but for those who studied the preserved vials of Akuma blood and the steps in which to create a creature like but unlike an Akuma, it was broken down into that of a scientific procedure and not an art form any longer. Analyzing it to find why one person could use it and another couldn't, and finding ways around it all. Succeeding in a way their predecessors had not been able to with their limited resources and lack of time due to the war. Creating a Second Exorcist that had the benefits of it's prototypes from the Eighteenth and Nineteenth centuries.

Though better it was just a repeat, the first repeated step of long ago that would be forgotten as the new war began to brew in continuation of the one before. Only with a mixture of a melody that had been absent the last time this waltz had begun.

* * *

Harry Potter never thought of himself as anything but ordinary, even with dreams of a flying motorcycle and how he was blamed for a teacher's toupee changing colors in class. Even the way that his Aunt and Uncle would look at him in fear was not something that he thought strange, having no actual friends, thanks to Dudley, to compare their actions against. Oh he knew in his little seven year old head that he was different somehow from the other kids in his class when he was the only one who had to wear the hand me downs of his overly large cousin when all the other children wore clothing, that though may not be brand new, actually fit them.

He was a bright boy and had a good idea of right and wrong, but in his childish views of things accepted it as just how it was supposed to be. Because everyone always said grown ups know what they are doing and so his Aunt and Uncle couldn't really be wrong in how they treated him, even if he did think it was unfair when he let his temper rule his thoughts. So he accepted that life of doing chores when Dudley got to play games and lounge around, that he would never get a birthday or Christmas present when Dudley would get more and more gifts every year. This was his life and he had learned very young a lesson most do not learn until they are close to adulthood.

Life is never fair and then you die.

Death was a sudden and unexpected surprise to the young child that he didn't even know it had happened before his eyes opened once again months later in an odd sort of tube of red liquid. With no clue where he was or even who he was as people in white coats helped him out and began prodding him with odd instruments.

Though Harry Potter was considered dead because of illness and malnutrition his acceptance of life did not die as well as wide green eyes behind curly black bangs stared out at those who called him another success and named him.

The Wizarding world had no clue at all of this and would not until four years later when a certain eleven year old was not on the records of potential students of Hogwart's academy.


	2. Chapter 2

*Slaps forehead* **Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or D. Gray-man which are created by J.K. Rowling and Hoshino-sensei respectively. This is done purely for entertainment value and no money is being made from this.

**A/N:** Beware the POV switching below.

* * *

Komui Lee had fought a very long and trying ordeal to his position of the Head Officer of the newly recreated Black Religious Organization. A fight he'd do again for his precious Lenalee so she could be safe, or as safe as one who was found to be an Accommodator of Innocence. Now though as his precious sister was tucked away in her new room he had other children to worry about and make them feel welcome here, even as he had to fight down the urge to find all of those scientists in name only and strangle them for what they had done. Some of the Second Exorcists were young enough to show and gain trust from with a bit of work, it would be the older ones just hitting their teens and preteens that would be the problem. Especially the first two 'born' of the project.

_Alma and Yu… just like the first two from the documents. _

He didn't have time to wonder about that suppose honor in naming the first two successful experiments after the two from that time, and instead decided to work on the third one. Algol* seemed like he would be the one that would help tip the scale in getting the other two to be more at ease with them as a whole. The eleven year old was wary, but not as bad as the first two children and had an almost innate curiosity he had only seen in the young apprentice that Bookman had acquired. If that one managed to feel safe and trust him and his staff then the other two would hopefully do so as well, making it easier for the rest of the children to be comfortable with them here.

_And God if you are kind you won't have any of them be Accommodators until after we can get them to not think we're going to use them as nothing more then tools and not living beings._

The young Chinese man shook his head and remembered how his mother always told them to never borrow trouble when you had a plate full of them already. He would worry about any of these children being Apostles if the time came that they were such. For now he had to meet this children and the new Exorcist that had stumbled upon them.

* * *

Algol had watched in interest as the young man that had found them when that odd yet familiar creature had came through the wall, was looked over and scolded by a nurse that could have put some of the scientists to shame with her temper as she assessed the damage to the man's eyes. Even as Alma and Kanda tried to watch everything and everyone in the medical wing of this new place while trying not to flinch when someone in white came near them. Both of the older females still not trusting of this Black Order people and their intentions towards all of them. Even though Algol found it amusing that Kanda seemed already warming up to the man that had found them when the scientists had suddenly fled a few days earlier. Though he was certain no one else but Alma could tell that Kanda was not just treating the man, Marie wasn't it, like she was everyone else.

He wasn't sure why they were getting odd looks from some of the people here, before he was lead out of the Room he wasn't even aware that so many people actually existed and it was making his head hurt a bit as he tried to see everything at once. Oh sure he was nervous and a bit scared of what was going to happen next to all of them, but there was one thing Algol was good at, and that was accepting what life threw at him and to keep going. That and well it was hard to keep up the wary and don't touch me stance he had been trying to copy from Kanda when he was bursting with questions that part of him just _knew_ this people wouldn't mind answering or at least explaining why if they couldn't.

He absently patted the head of the three year old Madarao as he nodded his head in coming to a decision. A decision that was going to make a certain Komui Lee's life much easier and never really knowing why as Algol decided he was going to follow that odd instinct to trust these people…to an extent. After all it wouldn't do to be completely idiotic in his trust when Kanda was within smacking distance of him.

* * *

Komui and most of the staff had been a bit taken aback when not only did Algol seem to warm up to them, and seeming to always be two steps behind one of the science staff at any given time, but to see Alma as well opening up to them as the eldest of the two first successes was almost glued to a few of the visiting members from the newly opened China branch.

It was the second youngest of the six Second Exorcists they were having problems with as the thirteen year old seemed to become even more antisocial as the days passed. Barely saying a word to anyone and glaring at those who tried being friendly. Even going so far as to whack a certain apprentice of Bookman with anything available at the time, be it her own fists, a book, or a wooden practice sword. Acts that instead of deterring Lavi from avoiding her seemed to make the fifteen year old bother her more and causing her to chase the red head around the training room on more then one occasion while promising his painful death.

Until bright green eyes that had been watching him sign paperwork that Reever had forced him to finish got an odd light in the eyes and Algol asked what was wrong. Only to smile and look even more confused when Komui tactlessly admitted their troubles about Kanda, which was really a shame she didn't use her first name as it was pretty, not seeming to be adjusting to them.

"But, that's how she always acts when she's comfortable around someone. It's when she completely ignores you or watches you while being all silent that she doesn't."

It had been a simple explanation as he watched in shock as Algol left the office and began following Johnny. Though as he started drawing schematics for a new Komurin in the margins of and expense report he had to admit it was that simple when he stopped to think about it. Someone had to be the grumpy cat of the group. It would just be a matter of finding someone this particular cat could get along with.

* * *

Despite the bleak reasoning for the reestablishment of an organization solely created for a hidden and gruesome war, the halls of the stone tower floating serenely somewhere over the coast of England were filled with an odd sort of warmth. One that seemed at odd when you took into account that the various children and young adults being gathered within were marked to be soldiers against machines powered by souls of the dead. Especially when one who was allowed to see the true history of that war compared it to now.

Not that Lavi was complaining, he liked the way things were going now, baring the whole thing with the illegal experiments that created the group that Marie had found, this time the Vatican was actually taking care of their own. Though he probably figured that was because this time it would be far easier for someone who wasn't happy with things to make everything known to the public. Now to go bother little Yu and see how long it would take her to attempt murdering him today. Maybe he'd beat his record this time. It would help pass the time before Gramps had him pestering the new group of Exorcists that were being brought in. There was even talk that one of them was a potential Noah or so, and that of course would need to be recorded and compared to the supposed rebellion of some of the Clan when this Musician had come into power.*

Though it also would mark the time when he'd have to 'stop playing around' for whatever this mission was that was supposed to be happening soon.

* * *

*In case I was too vague, yes Algol is Harry and for anyone who wants to know the meaning of his name. Algol - Also known as Beta Persei in the Perseus Constellation, Algol is Arabic for "The Ghoul" because it is a mysterious star that changes its brightness.

*My vague but at some point will be explained excuse on having Noahs working for the Vatican and not the Earl this time around.

*There is no third in story note, but just a hope no one of the HP side of the readers will kill me. The wizards will show up soon *nervous grin*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or D. Gray-man which are created by J.K. Rowling and Hoshino-sensei respectively. This is done purely for entertainment value and no money is being made from this.

**A/N**: Well one step closer to Wizards meeting Exorcists, and a bit more tidbits of life in the Order.

* * *

It was an odd time of the year for a circus to be roaming the countryside, as the earth quickly cooled with the setting of the sun and the leaves had started changing into the bright colors of fall. Yet to the delight of many children in the small and rural village one was setting up its tents in an empty field that one of the farmers had allowed them to use as it was already empty of crops. Many of the children rushing home from school to watch as close as possible in seeing it all be set up and the performers warming up for their acts.

About midnight a team of Auroras apparated into the blood stained and ruined field where the only sign that life had ever been there was that of the shredded fabrics of the tents and empty houses showing signs that those that lived in them had supposedly stepped out for just a moment and would be back at anytime.

The Wizarding world did what they could only do in light of this attack and did all they could to cover up a scene they as a society were becoming far too familiar with and yet still could not understand.

Inspector Link frowned as he took note of all of this and slipped away before the men and women in their robes and holding wands noticed him. Finally figuring out why they were not hearing or aware of Akuma attacks as they should be.

* * *

Tyki Mikk, or Kamelot depending on whom he was talking to at the time, was many things, especially when you take into account his older brother and his dear niece who was entering that lovely stage of rebellion and clingy to her family they all went through when awakening. However, being considered a babysitter was not one of those things, granted the kids he was going to "Watch over until their Masters came to collect them so just make certain they don't kill each other;" were at the ages where he could just make a deal and they would both ignore the other until they could escape one another. It was the keep them from killing each other part that had him chain smoking as he had an idea of at least one of the little Exorcists he was to keep an eye on. Oh he had his own twisted little soft spot for the fifteen year old like all the other Noahs when it came to any of the Second Exorcists, he just tended to debate a bit more on whether to dote on the girl or drown her in a river. Part of him always darkly amused at the talk that they could probably just have to stick her and the Earl into a room and she would more then likely walk out bloodied but victorious, even if she did seem to show her claws far too readily at the rest of them. Poor girl still seemed to be stuck in the beginner classes of social interaction.

"Hey this time I didn't do anything Yu so why are you pointing Mugen at me!"

And there were the two he was supposed to watch…wait the Bookman Jr. never tried to kill Kanda. Another cigarette was already between his lips and lit before he even contemplated what that meant. There was only one boy that could cause property damage and potential casualties when left around this particular Second Exorcist and he still had memories to suppress from the last time he had to intervene in that lovers spat.

"You know neither one will be happy if they find out you label their fights like that in your head."

"And you boy shouldn't be rummaging in people's heads when they are not aware."

Green eyes just stared back at him for a few moments before turning towards the hall where the sounds of chaos was slowly drawing nearer to them.

"It's only rummaging if you don't think so loud Mr. Tyki and Alma says just not to get caught if I do rummage."

"Good boy."

At least some of the Second Exorcists were acting more like the clan then others in deviousness. Just keeping them away from the perverseness of Cyril was the problem. Though now he only moved closer to the wall and attempted to will himself to _not_ allow himself to phase through it and away from the insanity he was about to witness.

_This is far too cruel God to pay me back for my sins of the past._

He was proud of himself for resisting the urge to swat Algol upside the head when he seemed to start snickering at his whine to God as he watched the destructive forces of the three Exorcists that should be banned from being in the same room together descended on him.

* * *

Tyki had nearly performed a strategic retreat and be damned the consequences and repair bills when dear Road had also appeared and in her delightful fashion had help goad her dear cousin and Kanda into an even angrier argument. And then he promptly promised to do one charitable act that week when the bickering was ceased by his new favorite saviors in the form of young Lenalee Lee and General Tiedoll who managed to keep the dear Second Exorcist occupied as he coddled the hissing creature so that Tyki could peacefully attempt to burn a whole into the head of white hair of his dear cousin who was being dragged to a corner by Jr.

_Really for being the Musician and surviving a life with Cross of all people you let one little girl fluster you to the point of showing your temper boy._

The flash of grey, almost silver eyes in his direction almost made him think the young adult had possibly acquired one of the skills the Second Exorcists had in knowing things they shouldn't be able to know.* That was ridiculous though and set the thought aside as being paranoia and that the boy had only shot him a look because he had stayed out of it instead of following family loyalty.

_Loyalty for the family only goes so far Walker now that we can all think for ourselves._

The nineteen year old hadn't caught that thought if he did have a Second Exorcist ability, but the gangly limbs of the thirteen year old that was using him as a personal climbing tree had if the upside down look was anything to go by.

"All currently available Exorcists and Noah please report to the briefing room. Repeat. All currently available Exorcists and Noah please report to the briefing room."

The announcement over the various golems fluttering around the hallways had everyone pause in their actions for a brief moment. Unsettled at the implications of what it meant to gather everyone not on a mission or in the medical wing in that room.

"Link came back today."

That simple statement just made Tyki's _day_ because he could already guess what this all meant, and the looks some of the others were sporting showed they figured it out as well. He wondered again just why he had even gotten up that morning.

* * *

Komui had to fight the urge to attempt a physical exam of his eardrums after everything had been laid bare for the assembled group. Which had been delayed a bit as they had then scrambled to find any and all of the Second Exorcists that were not paired with an Innocence and thus had ignored the summons despite their moniker amongst everyone. Something he would have to make note of for future summons if the look Reever had given him when they had to send out a second summons.

Now though he was too busy trying to regain normal hearing as Link just stared at the assembled group. The Chief Director had a feeling all those available would not be as willing to go along with this as he hoped, but he couldn't let the prospect of the various short tempered ones in one room going for his throat stop him.

"You want us to believe that the reason we've been thinking that Akuma production has been oddly low is because of _wizards_?"

"That is correct various members of Crow and a few select Finders have managed to infiltrate deeply enough into this society to find enough evidence of the sort."

Or he could sit back and let them attack Link which was far better for his health in the long run. The man was used to dealing with irritable Second Exorcists and Noahs all the time.

"And now you want us to just suddenly pop up make these magic users believe we're part of their culture to see how useful they could be for us _and_ protect them from the Earl."

"What are you going to do make us act like Innocence is another form of their magic?"

That question sent another bit of an uproar as those with Innocence asked how they were going to do that, and those without asking why they were here considering this. And probably would have gone on for a while longer when the Noahs present in the room starting making points on how their abilities could be seen by this society that half the room had already decided were weak and cowardly from the brief overview of how they lived that had also been given. It was surprisingly the Second Exorcists who were silent and still during all of this. Alma seeming to attempting a carefree expression during it all but failing miserably and thus was even odder until Komui noticed the brown haired boy; Cielo if he remembered correctly as he nervously began to run an index finger over a slightly rough looking patch of skin that didn't seem to belong to the boy*. That would make things a bit difficult now that he recalled the more detailed report Link had nearly force fed him on how judgmental and narrow minded a good deal of that population was to anything they would consider 'dark'. And if these wizards could even see a fraction of the true nature of the Second Exorcists, even without taking into account any of the physical marks or words then they would be hard pressed not to shun or even attack that group. And unlike the Noahs in their care who, though willing to help them protect humanity had no qualms in finding other ways to let their darker aspects of their clan heritage to be with an outlet and thus keeping their bloodlust under control in a fight. The Second Exorcists however didn't have that freedom.

_Of the various blood samples to use that were supposedly preserved and hidden in that place, those _scientists _would only look long enough for one sample type to use and not think to look for say the Noah blood stored further back in that vault._

Akuma blood easy to manipulate with the research notes that had been hidden and not destroyed and better technology. Yet with far too many downsides when it came to those who had no choice in it flowing through their veins. It would be a double edge knife to let any of them on this mission if they couldn't control their own need for violence inherent of their machine predecessors or an overly paranoid and sharp minded wizard saw and connected the feel of them to the Akuma for it all to fail. Yet their odd abilities manufactured by their creation and ability to survive an Akuma attack where others even with Innocence would succumb to the disease. They would be perfect yet the most dangerous aspect of this entire mission, especially if this Dumbledore person was just as quick to judge what was evil and what was good as many of his fellow wizards seem to be fond of doing with things like werewolves and vampires.

Komui almost wished there was another answer to that dilemma, but he took that thought and placed it along side the other various mental notes of things he wish he could solve right away but couldn't and instead decided to jump in with a happy, and he was a bit proud only dear Lenalee noticed it was a bit forced, exclamation on making them wave around wands to figure out who could go on this mission and who would be support.

He was going to have to ask Link how he managed to use the serving tray as a shield like that another time when he wasn't being potentially killed.

* * *

*The Second Exorcists in canon have really Akuma like abilities that work for what they are doing in that war of being mainly cannon fodder/weapons to compensate for the lack of Apostles. In this universe where those like Louvier and the outcome is more important then the means are not as dominate in how the Order is run I figure the group would need something else to have Komui send them out on missions. Especially when it became apparent they would be like the Noah in not being able to save the souls of the Akuma if they destroy the machine. So I gave them mental abilities that would make them useful in spying and information gathering.

*Looking at Second Exorcists, and even Alma in his current state in the manga Hoshino gave them features that made them seem not quite human to the readers and even the rest of the cast. With Kanda being the only real exception if one doesn't count his ever growing mark and so I took that into consideration here as well with subtle things that would just make a person a bit uneasy. What those are aside from the one example I'll describe better later on when the wizards get their first taste of the Black Order. (Which is my excuse for not describing anyone in great detail physically so far.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Still haven't figured out a way to own either yet. One day maybe...until then I'll remain a poor fan.

**A/N:** Hey look, we're actually getting into the magical side of this story now.

* * *

"Albus, are you insane?"

It was a question that was actually floating around many of the present Hogwarts staff and Order members sitting in a secured and unused classroom one night in the middle of the winter holidays. Though only one man had the ability to voice what they were all thinking and Severus Snape had no qualms in voicing such thoughts. Even as bright blue eyes, weighed down by so many problems still managed to twinkle in amusement at the almost blank face of the potion master; who only gave away his anger and confusion with slight creases in the eyes and a slight waver to the voice. Though to anyone else but the kindly looking old man there was nothing to give such away to them and instead heard the question in the same way one might ask how the weather was outside.

"Now Severus, it's always in good favor to help those that are in need, especially where children are involved."

Half of those present seemed to want to agree with the man on such, but it was hard to be so blindly optimistic of such a thing after everything they've gone through as a society. The other half just stared in various degrees of incredulity at the statement as they mentally cataloged every reason why they should not blindly trust some unknown little school asking for sanctuary. Starting from the disappearance of Harry Potter to the attacks by creatures no one had seen before that decimated entire villages within a night. Many thinking and wondering how a small little magic school for children that couldn't afford or been invited to Hogwarts somehow manage to survive such an attack with most of its small population of students and teachers still intact.

"Albus if this is for your own curiosity about this school and what information they may have about these attacks there is surely another way to gain it without potentially bringing our own students to harm."

The stern looking woman to Dumbledore's left seemed to look even sterner as she mentioned this. Though, Minerva McGonagall would be waiting a long time for it to have an effect on the older man as he finally pleaded for them to see his side of this.

"Now, now Minerva. Hogwarts is considered the safest place in these dark times, and if we do not give our hand out in compassion and charity to these children then their fate and education will be in the hands of the Ministry. A Ministry that is already laboring under enough pressure as it is to properly care and watch over these displaced souls."

Only the most thickheaded of the group didn't get the subtle and not so subtle meaning about that. Most of them knowing that innocent or not, those children would not be settled down in a quiet place to pick up their lives and education; but paraded around by Minister Fudge in his effort to gain the people's trust in his already waning popularity polls. Probably force feed the papers some story that would make it seem like he was the one that found the children and their only guardians and saved them from the ashes of their destroyed town.

It was something you didn't want to think would ever happen, but considering the desperation of an election year approaching and the swift plummet in favor of the public when it became common knowledge that Harry Potter had died of a common muggle disease that could have easily been cured by a mediwitch if anyone had been watching the boy; and you had a recipe for the bumbling politician to do anything to make himself look good. That still didn't mean many of them agreed to the idea of taking these unknown people and placing them in easy reach of the children in Hogwarts, especially if they were not what they seemed to be.

"I also know you are all a bit uncomfortable with this suddenness, that's why myself and few other Professors will meet with them and see how they are faring before making a decision. A decision that hopefully will have them settling into a new place to stay and feel safe in before the start of the new term. I just ask that we give them a chance to show how they are before deciding, so we don't make the same mistakes we've made before in assuming the worse of people."

The benign yet sharp look towards a certain section of the gathered group made more then a few people squirm with slight guilt in their seats. Even as many of the red headed Weasley family members in attendance tried not to recall the events that had lead to the discovery that the supposed pet rat of the family had been a supporter of the Dark Lord and had nearly killed one of their own. While a slightly gaunt but recovering Sirius Black gained a determined gleam to his eyes that spoke of how quickly he was now going to follow and the sickly looking Remus Lupin would follow alongside as well. The only ones who did not seem affected by this little speech or at least were not showing signs of such being the ever brooding potion master and ex-Aurora that would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mad-eye Moody. Even as the Deputy Headmistress resigned herself to following, at least this much of the scheme being presented to them.

"And when are we going to be 'visiting' these refugees then?"

"If it is of no trouble at all…about two days, and it is purely a volunteer type of setting as I would not wish to take anyone away from any business they may need to attend to."

The tone of dismissal was evident and many of the non staff members began to leave their seats and head either towards the fireplace or out to Hogsmead to apparate. Soon even the various professors began to leave after volunteering or not volunteering to meet the potential new additions to the castle. Leaving only three others in the room as the shoulders of the man considered the most powerful wizard of their time slumped in resigned exhaustion and the merry twinkle left to be replaced with a serious and tired look.

"You're not really one in believing that the Ministry is the biggest obstacle in concern with these…_children_ at all Albus."

"You're right Severus my boy. If they are as they say and do have information of these creatures we would not be the only ones who would want it. Or to figure out how they survived when so many perished."

The silent hope of what that could mean hung heavy in the air as the room finally emptied completely.

* * *

It was a very odd and very small group of Professors that had assembled onto the hillside overlooking a tiny little village that seemed to have been ripped from the pages of a muggle fairy tale. The view and quaint atmosphere however was not what the group of four professors had come for as Dumbledore led them into the heart of the village. Stopping in front of a small inn that many of the local villagers seemed to be avoiding with fear and pity mixed in their glances only to suddenly find a reason to be far away quickly when the only figure within twenty feet of the Inn is noticed.

That man stood out in various ways from the locals in appearance and attire as he leaned casually against one of the walls of the inn with a cigarette trailing white smoke into the air. Instead of a robe or even a cloak to ward of the chill of the winter day the man was dressed in a dated looking suit that seemed as if it was tailored from a time of horse drawn carriages, complete with a top hat sitting upon his head and hiding the upper facial features of the man. Severus guessed the man was probably in his early to mid twenties and the tanned complexion and a few facial structure cues making him think of some sort of Hispanic or island heritage and though part of him scoffed at someone that young being considered a Professor his instincts and mind kept him wary of the man. Having not survived this long as a spy by being a fool to ignore such unconscious cues of perceived danger. Especially when dark eyes flashed past the brim of the hat with a look of dark amusement.

"Ah you must be Professor Kamelot, correct?"

The young man silently doffed his hat to them as he performed an archaic bow of greeting.

"And as you have walked right up to me and haven't given me the sign of warding I shall presume you are Headmaster Dumbledore."

The tone was civil but with just a hint of mocking and something else deepening it that had at least Snape on guard even more about these people. Even as introduction were made of Flitwick and McGonagall who both seemed unaware of the inflection of tone that Snape had heard, instead thinking him rude as when introduced he just glared at the man, silently showing he did not trust as easily as the two before him. Only getting the same darkly amused look in return before pleasantries were once more used and Kamelot turned his focus back onto Dumbledore.

"It is a bit uncomfortable to be doing lengthy introductions and interrogations-"

"Nonsense my boy we're just here to see how you all are and make certain if any special accommodations might be needed due to your tragic loss and such. Interrogations is the least from our minds."

"Ah my apologies then, we've just all had a rough time of it all and even simple questions have been a bit much for us when it seemed everyone wanted answers from us. But this is a necessary arrangement. After all we are complete strangers and it would be good for you to know about us before the rush of classes make it harder to settle in around one another."

Severus wasn't aware until now that a smile could seem to sharpen like one would a knife as he noticed the subtle tones of aggravation and something else as the man spoke. Making him refuse to let the man out of sight let alone to ever be behind him as they moved into the dim and quiet inn. The man actually being the one to make and bring a pot of tea instead of any workers in the place, workers that were all absent as well and if there were brats here he didn't believe it. His experience making him strain to hear some form of bickering or other noises of children being annoying, yet no matter how he strained to hear such signs of life only the fire and the sounds they in the common area were making reached him.

"Well it is probably best if I start with myself since I'm here. Tyki Kamelot twenty-three and professor of the care of magical creatures and muggle studies as we were never really a big school to begin with so many of us who taught tended to teach more then one subject to help fill in the gaps. Even sharing some of the duties like theory and practical lessons."

The entire speech seemed rehearsed and given that it was almost word for word the one that a reporter for the Prophet had printed the Hogwarts' staff was not that surprised. Though despite that they all listened keenly to it as if it was new to them, not really there for the words but for the way he acted and how it made them perceive the man and if they could find any ill intent from him this way. The children would be the ones that words would also be listened too as they had been allowed to decline any interviews due to shock and grief. For now they attempted to figure out Kamelot and his intentions, only to see nothing truly off about the man aside from the few things that Snape had noticed when they had first met the man.

Soon the appropriate questions and commentary was over with and Kamelot left his seat and headed towards the stairs. Pausing momentarily and exactly halfway between them and said staircase before turning around again.

"Would you like to talk to the rest of us that are here in any specific order Headmaster Dumbledore?"

The twinkle in blue eyes intensified a bit.

"Oh that wouldn't be fair to them just let them come when they are ready. I wish not to pressure any of them."

Severus would have thrown something at the bearded man if it wouldn't have been something a Slytherin would never do in front of others. Let them have time to hide any flaws in their stories, and be able to keep their faces from hinting at anything was of course what they wanted after as well.

_Yes, a brilliant idea Albus. Let them make certain we can't throw them off guard._

The mental remarks of this decision being held by Snape came to a halt when a boy who could be no more then a second year came trotting down the stairs large brown eyes looking at them nervously as bushy brown hair seemed to defy gravity in a few places. Only for the child to suddenly trip on air and land face first onto the floor. The action apparently a common occurrence with this one as Kamelot just hid his face in a hand for a moment, as he leaned on the wall near the foot of the stairs even as the kid jumped up and sheepishly patted any dirt he had acquired during his trip. The boy managing to scramble into the chair Kamelot had vacated and staring nervously at the four of them. Making a slight squeaky sound when he looked over at Snape and shrinking into himself a bit.*

"Hello."

Severus already could see the rest of those that had come falling for the helpless look and scoffed a bit. Even as something kept niggling in his mind about the way the child look.

"Uhm, My name is Cielo. I'm twelve."

He couldn't really see what was off in any big way just little things that didn't seem right. The eyes seemed a bit too wide at times like the skin around them was being pulled taut.

"I like reading fantasy books, but I'm not really all that great with schoolwork."

The little teeth seemed oddly sharp when they flashed as the kid talked and with small areas of visible skin seeming not to really match the rest of the skin. Like a patch on a piece of clothing that was close but not identical to the rest of the garment. Seeming newer then the rest of the skin but showing no signs of magical or muggle transplanting or growth.

"I'm actually afraid to fly. I fell off my broom several times when first learning how."

Though that could just mean it was a new technique, he tended to not pay attention to such discoveries if it wasn't part of potion making. Probably just newly healed skin then, which alone would have just been another way for him to identify the boy; yet, when connected with the other little things it made him think there was more to it.

"They…they're all dead sir. Professor Kamelot has been taking care of us like that. Who didn't have a place to go."

How in Merlin's name was the child remaining so still as well? Where was the usual fidgeting and nervous habits that even most of his own snakes had at that age.*

"Uhm, Allen said he go next should I go get him sir?"

The kid had barely gotten an affirmative of such before he was falling out of his seat and climbing the stairs. Seemingly tripping every other step as he went before the soft footsteps going up were replaced with heavier ones coming down. The new person managing to throw the small unsettling details of Cielo out of Snape's mind as he was one of the few not to show his reaction to the newcomer.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Allen Walker."

The polite smile and cheerfully considerate attitude was either one of the better acts he had witnessed or this was a Gryffindor minded idiot. Even as the lanky young adult sat down and seemed to completely ignore the slight staring they were doing at him. More often then not used to such while growing up.

"Nineteen sir, it is a bit old for being a student I know, but learning never really ends and so I was allowed to help out as an apprentice."

Snape was debating on either a potion accident or sever trauma for the white coloration of the boy's hair whit him more leaning towards the trauma option as he took in the slight puckering of flesh around the red mark he first thought was a permanent or temporary art in act of rebellion, but he now figured was a badly healed wound.

"I haven't picked a specific subject yet, so I've been helping with whoever needed an extra hand with their classes."

The young man also seemed to keep his left arm hidden and the few times he let it sit upon the table it was with careful movements seeming in an unconscious effort to keep the sleeve of the dress shirt and white glove from exposing any flesh. He wasn't as careful with the right arm and its glove and sleeve movements. Disfigurement or gruesome injury was the verdict. Even as he saw the gray eyes seem to sharpen in suspicion at him for a moment before they were pleasant again as he talked with Flitwick. He only absently heard as the young man left and a new person was suddenly in the seat. Dashing the slightly formed idea that this little school was an all boys one.

"Ah good day dear."

The girl remained silent for a while longer as she sat stiff backed in the chair, before seeming to find her manners and answering back in short clipped tones.

'Yu Kanda. Fifteen."

Sharp seemed to be the defining feature of the girl. From mannerism and posture to even her physical look. Angled cheekbones and the slanted feature in the eyes of an orient descent that on another person might have made them look frail, but instead gave off the opposite as she silently showed her own suspicion of them.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions with Herbology and Charms as my lowest scores."

An odd combination considering even the women who joined the Auroras tended to lean more towards transfiguration and charms as their strong subjects. Of course, most of the females that went through Hogwarts' halls tended to follow somewhat the idea of looks and dating being more important to other things where this one seemed devoid of any makeup that made the darks eyes even more prominent and the hastily tied hair in a high ponytail showed how little regard to pleasing someone with looks this child was about.

"My parents were muggle immigrants."

She also had the same strangeness as the first boy did. The feeling that her eyes were a bit too big for her face and small areas of skin that looked new compared to the rest, while teeth a little too sharp to be wholly that of a human flashed at times as she spoke, and that damnable stillness that almost seemed as if she wasn't even breathing at times.

"I haven't thought about it considering the way things are going."

She started becoming closed lipped after that question about what she wanted to do after her education was complete and as they were not here to 'interrogate' Dumbledore allowed her to go so they could meet the last of the children that were not staying with relatives and going to a new school next term. Something that Snape already could see was making any resolve the rest of his colleagues have crumbled in sympathy and proving to him this was a waste of time as Albus would get what he wanted.

"Hello sirs and ma'am."

He would later be proud of himself for not even twitching when the boy quietly sat down in the chair all the others had sat in before. The shock of seeing eyes that green again had been a painful thing even as he noted how only a few things could be considered features of Potter, making it easier to handle as well.

"My name is Algol, I turned thirteen a few months ago."

The face wasn't right though to be Potter; it was too thin and triangular with a mop of black hair in curls with the skin pale like that of someone who didn't get out much but was still healthy. But the eyes could have easily been the ones that he had seen during his years as a student at Hogwarts.

"I really like Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration."

And the same unsettling feeling of being off was also with this one as well. Making three of these students with the exact same little symptoms as such that he couldn't take it lightly that there might be more regarding the three. It wasn't as uncommon as most in the London area of the wizarding world thought for there to be mixed blood in the magical lines. And not talking about someone marrying a muggle or squib either.

"People watching if fun because it's really neat to see how people act and such around others."

But the stories didn't add up in anyway considering how one claimed to be halfblood, another muggleborn, and this one not even knowing what he was. At least no way to make it add up currently without any records to follow a paper trail with. Something he would have to do on his own, alongside everything else he was doing to keep them all from being overtaken by an overeager death eater.

Mind already full with measures he'd have to take when he saw how taken the rest were with these orphans' Snape wouldn't realize a certain truth that made him turn around and head back to the Headmaster's office with determination.

"Albus, none of them ever looked any of us straight in the eye."

* * *

Wow, this is the longest chapter so far, but getting the Hogwarts' players properly introduced and described was necessary.

*Yeah, Cielo is kinda the needed OC as I'm not comfortable using the canon Third Exorcists yet as they haven't had a lot of screen time and I needed someone to fill that last role. Though I will admit he's not really an OC but more based off of a character from another fandom I like. E-cookies to those that can figure him out; though I probably made it very easy in that regard.

*Those are my ways to mark a Second Exorcist. I didn't want to go overboard with the not fully human aspect, but still give enough that anyone who is observant or looking for it can see that they are a bit off. After all if you had blood of such creatures as Akuma mixed in with human blood something probably would turn out not human, and add to the fact just how Second Exorcists are made in canon and what sort of modifications these new ones got when they were made by means of Second and Third Exorcists they would definitely not be normal.

And to any fans of other Exorcists/Noah that were not part of this group, don't kill me yet they'll get their time to shine. I have plans for all of them in dealing with things not involving Hogwarts. Hoped you liked this chapter as well.


End file.
